The present invention relates to a display apparatus and method and especially to a hand held display and seat cushion shaped like a large hand.
In the past a large variety of displays have been provided including a wide variety of hand held displays including paddle shaped hand held displays having stop signs thereon or the like for use in traffic control as well as a variety of hand held displays which are also stadium cushions. A few displays also include a generally hand shape. For instance, the Love, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,151, is a combination stadium cushion and pendant which is illustrated in connection with a printed hand shape which allows a finger to protrude but which also act as a stadium cushion and may include a removable name slot. In the Breault design patent, U.S. Pat. No. D 295,640, a set of hand signals is provided with a variety of rigid hand designs attached to an extendable support. In the Owensmith U.S. Pat. No. 4,037,340, a scarf is provided which can be worn around the neck in the usual manner but can be held stretched out to act as a hand held display for readable matter. In the design patent to Ehrlich for a signal, #D 234,583, a hand shaped signal has a thumb which can be folded in and out on a supporting hinge. In the design patent to Rigsby, #D 214,855, a wire hand for a mannequin is illustrated.
In contrast to these prior patents, the present invention provides a hand held display of a large generally hand shape having a glove-like support portion in the palm of the hand shape which is large enough and shaped to act as a stadium cushion but which has a ductile frame formed in a flexible foam body so as to readily change the shape of the fingers of the hand, such as to indicate #1, thumbs up, or the like.